Demons
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: This is a fic based on Ronnie Mitchell coping with her life and dealing with her mental illness and finding out the truth xx


**I have been doing loads of fics lately. But then I thought of a title and I just couldn't concentrate so I just had to do this fic. I hope you like it Hannah xx**

Demons

Chapter 1

Diagnosis

Ronnie sat there clutching her handbag. She waited for what seemed like hours. Today had been the longest day of her life. The test results were in and all she had to do was wait. Ronnie Mitchell was normally quiet patient but this was serious. This was a big thing it could change her life altogether.

She was really scared. I mean if the test results proved there was actually something seriously wrong with her then she had no one to look after her anyway. Well the people at the Samaritans would try but she didn't want them, they all got on her nerves.

The reason she was with the Samaritans was because not that long ago, she tried to kill herself. She had slit her wrists. She nearly died. She was rushed into hospital and they had just managed to save her life. She still had the bandages around her arms. She wore long sleeve tops to cover them up.

She saw loads of other patients waiting as well. Some looked quite friendly even though the voices in her had told her they were evil. Others frightened her a bit. There was this man about 50 who sat there rather suspiciously. It reminded her of her dad; he actually looked a bit like him. She turned in disgust. She hated her father she never wanted to see him again ever. Everything was his fault , it was his fault she tried to take her life, it was his fault that she was like this and it was his fault that she developed some sort of mental illness because of him her life was a mess , he destroyed her inside and look at her now she was a nervous wreck.

She sat there nervously her legs were shaking and she was biting her nails. She hated how the voices in her head tormented her and no one else could her them. They told her to do things; they made her do things that she didn't want to do say things. She was scared of them they would never leave her alone. Everywhere just seemed like darkness, like there was no light at the end of the tunnel, there was no escape. She told them many times to go away but when she did they just got worse.

They made her nervous. She never went out just in case she broke down in the middle of the street. They practically ruined her life. She hated them just like she hated everyone else.

She didn't have any friends, she pushed them away. She didn't want to mix with other people as they might get to close. They people at the Samaritans tried to be her friend, which annoyed her in a way because they didn't understand, though they think they did, they didn't no one did.

She had been through so much pain it was unreal. The worst thing was having her baby token from her. She cried herself to sleep at night. She was told by her father that her baby had died. That just destroyed her. The voices in her head were laughing at her thinking it was funny for her to go through the torment. That's when it became all too much. She wanted to join her baby; she didn't want to be a part of this world anymore she wanted to go to a different one.

She sighed. As all these bad memories and thoughts were running through her mind. And not long the voices would come back she thought to herself. And the worse thing is that she had no control over them she couldn't make them stop and they wouldn't.

She wanted everything to disappear to be in a bubble of her own where no hurt, pain or anything bad could happen to her, she wanted to hold her baby in her arms and never let go. Her baby would be 20 now if it had survived she thought to herself. As a matter of fact it would be coming up for her birthday 26th June. Every birthday she had bought a present she had them stashed at the back of her wardrobe in a pretty pink box with a lock and key. She even had birthday cards 2. Some of the stuff was really expensive. She didn't know why she did it she just did.

She was getting annoyed at the time she had to wait. No wonder people are diagnosed with mental issues; it's probably the waiting that does it she joked to her.

She stood up and went over to the main desk. 'Excuse me, I've been waiting ages and my appointment was for 2'o'clock its now quarter past 3' Ronnie said annoyed. 'What is your name?' The receptionist asked. ' Ver-'Ronnie paused the last time she was called that when she was 14. 'Ronnie Mitchell' Ronnie replied. ' Ahh the doctor will be with you shortly' the receptionist told Ronnie. Ronnie sighed in annoyance and returned to her seat.

Ronnie felt like bashing her head against a brick wall, she didn't even want to come here in the first place, and now she had to wait ages till she was seen. It got on her nerves she was told 2'o clock and she was here at 2'o'clock and the doctor hadn't called her if they set a time they should stick to it.

Finally 15 minutes later the doctor finally came out ' Veronica Mitchell?' The nurse asked. Ronnie stood up ' That's me' she said sighing. ' If you'd like to come this way' the doctor said smiling. Ronnie was lead in to this room. It had a desk and a couple a chairs. It was horrible the room was dull the walls were grey , there was no sign of life. There were all these posters( all depressing of course ) on the wall, and then there was a dead plant in the corner didn't look like anyone had ever paid attention to it.

Ronnie took a seat on the chair it was very uncomfertable. ' Well? What's wrong with me then?' Ronnie asked coldly. ' Its bad news I'm afraid' the doctor told Ronnie sympathetically. Ronnie gulped. ' What is it?' She asked nervously. ' I'm afraid you're schizophrenic' the doctor said sighing.................


End file.
